


Pretty doll

by killing_kurare



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: What ten years can do.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- frills

 

Eponine follows Marius’ gaze and recognizes her right away: Cosette, the girl her parents took in for some time when they were both young.   
  
That dirty poor girl that Eponine loved to tease with the new clothes she had, with pretty things her parents would buy her. Until she had just vanished one night.  
  
The innkeeper’s daughter never thought much about it, but now, almost ten years later, it is her that can simply stare at Cosette’s looks. She is no longer dirty or poor … she has a beautiful dress, a lovely hat and bright blonde locks that frame her face.  
  
Eponine looks down at herself, at her simple dress, and back to Cosette's with all these pretty frills that make her look like a doll.  
  
A doll too expensive for the likes of her.

 


End file.
